marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tales of Suspense Vol 1 95
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Bill * Harry * Sam Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * | Synopsis1 = Tony Stark has returned to his factory for the first time since he came back from Viet Nam to find the place under full alert because somebody had broken in. Taking a group of security guards, they burst in to find that the intruder is S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Jasper Sitwell who has been assigned to protect Stark Industries during Stark and Iron Man's leaves of absence. Meanwhile, the Grey Gargoyle has escaped from prison, and seeks cover in his civilian guise of Paul Duval. He reads in the paper about Stark Industries development of a cobalt super-weapon, which he hopes to steal in order to use to obtain Thor's Hammer, which the Gargoyle believes will grant him immortality. Resuming his guise as the Gargoyle, he attacks Stark Industries turning any who get in his way into stone. Stark manages to get away from Jasper long enough to change into Iron Man and tries to confront the attacker. Jasper gets in the way and has his weapons turned into stone for his troubles. Iron Man continues to fight the Grey Gargoyle, but eventually the Gargoyle begins slowly changing him to stone. While Jasper tries to call SHIELD for back-up (his radio he finds is broken) the Gargoyle succeeds in turning Iron Man into stone and throws him off the Stark Industries building.. This story is continued next issue... | StoryTitle2 = "A Time to Die -- A Time to Live!" | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Joe Sinnott | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = Captain America has burst in on the hideout of mobster "Gunner" Gates, defeating his goons, Cap makes quick work on them, and proclaims that this is his last mission. Rolling the clock back to earlier in the day, we learn that Agent-13 had called Captain America out on a date in his civilian identity of Steve Rogers. During their date, Steve tries to propose to Agent-13, an offer she declines because her duty to SHIELD. After their date had ended, Steve resolved that his next battle as Captain America would be his last. Returning to the present, we see Captain America defeating "Gunner" Gates, and then proclaiming to the world and the press that he is retiring and revealing his secret identity. At SHIELD headquarters, Nick Fury is sent Captain America's shield, and Agent-13 is upset blaming herself for Cap's retirement. When she explains the situation to Fury, Fury allows her to go to him if she wants. Elsewhere, Tony Stark has gone with Rogers to fit Steve with some suits before bidding him farewell. Finally his own man, Steve Rogers stops to reflect on the life he lived before one last time... This story is continued next issue. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * * Turk and Whitey, goons * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * * | Notes = * This issue contains a letters page, Mails of Suspense. Letters are published from John Culbertson & Franklin Boyer, Royals Ballon and Raymond Armstrong. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:1967, November